huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica (Japan)
Jessica is a contestant from Survivor: Japan and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Japan Jessica was one of the four intruders to join Survivor: Japan at the tribe switch along with Igor, Dustin and Vikki. The four were placed on the black Jishin tribe along with Jaymi and Harriet. The tribe was strong enough to win the first four immunity challenges they had together. At the tribes only loss, Jessica and the tribe voted unanimously in sending home Jaymi. At this point, Jessica made the merge and was in her main alliance with the other intruders. At the first vote, the intruders voted for Dion but Harriet was voted out. Jessica was enticed by the strong power couple of Peighton and Alexys. She was misled into voting for Dion, Dustin and Dion again but Quentin, Vikki and Dustin were voted out. Knowing that her two intruder allies Vikki and Dustin, were voted out, Jessica remained tight with Igor. When she found out that the rest of the tribe were voting for Igor, she convinced him to use his Hidden Immunity Idol. At tribal, Igor used it and Aaron was voted out with the only two votes that counted. With her offer of Alexys and Peighton, the three voted for Dion but the majority voted for Peighton. However, she used her idol and with the only votes that counted, Dion was voted out. Even at the next tribal council, the votes were tied between Austin and Alexys but Alexys used her idol. With the only votes that counted, Austin was voted out and made a member of the jury. Assuming that Peighton and Alexys would not stick with Jessica, she turned on them. At the Final Five tribal council, she voted with Dimitri for Peighton but the girls soon found this out and voted out Dimitri. When Jessica was unable to win the final immunity challenge, Alexys and Peighton thought it as revenge in making Jessica the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted with the intruders for Igor to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Jessica competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X as her second appearance. She was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe, labelled the 'Millenials', for being 20 years of age at the time. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Jessica was switched to the purple Takali tribe, along with original members Sarah, Gabe and Fabian. After an immunity win, the tribe lost on Day 12. The four Millenials had control over Gen Xers Dimitri and Jayne, banded together to send Jayne home when they lost. They were lucky enough to win immunity and not hav to attend the Double Tribal Council on Day 15, but lost the next challenge. Dimitri, feeling that he was on the outs of the tribe, convinced Jessica and Fabian to join forces with him. He believed that Sarah and Gabe had the potential to become dangerous later on, with Sarah being voted out at tribal council. At this point, Jessica made the merge and was in an alliance with the Millenials, and another with Fabian and Dimitri. The sub-alliance banded together with post-expansion Vanua members, making an alliance of nine with Fabian, Mac, Igor, Aura, Gabe, Michael, Dusk and Tasha. At their first tribal council, the nine split the votes between Dimitri and Gail. Even though Gail used a Hidden Immunity Idol, it did not matter because Dimitri was voted out anyway. Jessica then banded with the women of Vinaka, voting out Michael when they told the men to vote for Peter. The Gen X alliance then brought in Aura to vote for Mac. The remaining Millenials then had the men vote for Peter and the women for Gail. At tribal, Mac used his idol and with the second highest votes, Peter was sent home. On Day 28, Aura moved back to the Millenials Alliance. However, The Gen X Three convinced Dusk to join their alliance. Jessica, Gabe and Aura voted for Patricia, the Millenial men voted for Gabe, but the Gen X Alliance voted out Aura for switching her allegiance. The Millenials alliance was clearly falling apart, with most members joining the Gen Xers. Jessica and the Millenials felt that the biggest reason for this was Mac and his want to play big. At tribal, they voted for him. but he used another idol. With the only other votes that counted for Mac and the Gen X Three, Gabe was voted out. The Millenials promised to remain together and voted for Patricia at tribal. However, she also used an idol and with the only votes that counted, Jessica was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Patricia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Jessica was considered for Survivor: Argentina, but was ultimately cut. Had she competed in the season, she would have been originally placed on the purple Viedma tribe, comprised of castaways with Asian descent. *In both of her seasons, whenever Jessica received votes, she only received three. Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways